


when two worlds collide

by georgiehensley



Category: Limitless (TV 2015), Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drabble Collection, M/M, science puppy nerds being in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles for the ultimate crossover ship there is, dash of minority report and brian finch of limitless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. back in time

**Author's Note:**

> you can probably blame @carlosde-vils for this. well, that makes it sound negative, but basically it was she (i think they're a she?) who put it on tumblr that she was starting to ship these two, and i happened to see the post in the minority report tag and think "hmm, okay" and just let it go. but then i decided to give limitless a try yesterday, just watching the pilot, and now i've begun to think about dash and brian as a ship and i kind of like it. plus, i also just felt bad, since there are probably plenty of us who have ships that we're alone on, so there's no fanfiction or anything. and although there are those of us who can just write fics for ourselves, it's not the same as reading someone else's work, so, yeah.
> 
> these probably won't be related to each other much, if at all. i mean, most of them will likely take place in the past, since i have no idea how to put brian in the year 2065 (unless i throw another show into the mix, bc i think there'll be a time traveler on dc's legends of tomorrow, which hasn't aired yet... but yeah, don't /expect/ that or anything), but there likely won't be any references to previous ones, so if you don't feel like reading them all (in case there gets to be a lot), you won't have to.

one knows nearly everything, making him the smartest human alive. the other can see the future, only mostly murders, and his years spent in isolation make him the most socially awkward human alive.

the only real thing that separates them is just about fifty years.

good thing time travel exists in 2065.

it isn’t quite mastered, yet. people have traveled back in time and never made it back home - whether they made it to the past alive or not is still a mystery.

but for whatever reason, dash thought it’d be a good idea to try. when he wakes up in the year 2015, though, he feels even more scared than he ever did going out into society back at home.

it’s pure coincidence that brian spots him, lying on the concrete, and decides to help. it’s not that he can really tell something is wrong - he can’t read his mind like some sort of homosuperior - but the nzt makes it easier for him to read body language, and based on the way dash visibly shakes and glances everywhere, brian can tell that he’s lost.

“you alright?” he asks, and dash jumps slightly, glancing over his shoulder.

“maybe.” is his response, and brian smiles.

“need some help?” he asks now, offering his hand. dash takes it, his breath hitching at the skin-on-skin contact he is not used to at  _all_ , finally standing on his own two feet again.

“thanks.” he mumbles, awkwardly sliding his hand out of brian’s.

“you got a place to stay?”

“…no.”

brian sighs. “you want one?”

dash glances up into his eyes, momentarily taken aback by their bright blueness. “yes.”

brian smiles again, the sight comforting dash the slightest bit, despite the thought of how long he’ll be in this time crossing his mind. “alright, follow me.”


	2. accidental spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dash and brian fight over who will sleep where on the bunk bed.

it’s petty, really, fighting over who will sleep where on a bunk bed. it’s such a childish thing, but here they are, doing exactly this. brian knows he should just agree to the top bunk already because dash doesn’t seem all that willing to do so himself, but the top bunk might result in falling off and getting a nasty bruise, maybe even a broken bone since brian is distinctly heavier that dash (due to his muscularity, he’ll be quick to argue). suddenly lost in his own thoughts against the idea of sleeping on the top bunk, brian gets brought back into reality by dash clearing his throat.

“i think i might have a solution for all this.” he says, seeming the slightest bit hesitant as he mostly avoids brian’s gaze.

“and that is?” brian asks. dash smiles a little bit, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

which is how they end up sharing the bottom bunk, somehow managing to squeeze into it. for a moment, brian is glad dash is so slim, ‘cause otherwise they wouldn’t have been able to do this. but when his arm instinctively wraps around dash’s waist, a leg sliding between the younger man’s, things start to feel awkward for him. he tries sneaking out then, figuring dash’ll be more comfortable if brian just mans up and sleeps on the top bunk, but as he begins to slide away, dash’s hand comes up to grip his arm, keeping him in place.

“stay.” dash says, glancing over his shoulder at brian. “it’s… warmer, sharing a bed with someone.” again, he looks so hesitant, like he’s waiting for brian to laugh in his face or something and leave anyway. but instead he just smiles, tightening his hold on dash’s waist, nuzzling into the back of his neck, emitting a soft gasp from the younger man.

“your nose is cold.” he says. brian only smiles again.

“but your neck is so warm.”

so they stay like that all night, and if the back of dash’s neck becomes a little bit red from the scratchiness of brian’s beard, and the also-instinctive (he claims they are, anyway) lazy kisses he leaves on the skin there, well, he won’t mind, really. (and he’ll probably insist that they sleep like that again the following night, but not for that reason, of course.)


	3. modern day coffee shop au

it’s cold, so, so cold outside. dash shakes as he walks around, hating himself for not choosing a heavier jacket, wondering if he’s shaking more from the cold, or more from the usual anxiety he gets being out in the city. (he blames this social anxiety on his upbringing, how he and his brother were raised basically in the middle of nowhere with agatha, being almost completely isolated from the rest of society. so, of course, he’s now a bit awkward when he’s around so many people.)

but the coffee shop he slips into is warm, and even just the smell of the roasting coffee beans makes him suddenly feel better. but he still shakes a little bit, though, his hands icy cold to the touch, cheeks tinted pink from the outside air. figuring the atmosphere alone isn’t enough to warm him up, he heads towards the counter, awkwardly waiting his turn in line. his eyes scan the menu sitting on the wall above the counter, and to be honest, it all looks like a foreign language to him, all the different concoctions and weird-sounding names for beverages. can’t a guy get a simple mocha coffee anymore?

even overhearing the head of the line’s order, a seemingly petite short-haired brunette, he just can’t understand. everything ends in “chino” or “acciato”, he’s starting to wonder if these words belong to any earthly language.

getting lost in his own thoughts, he nearly forgets that it’s his turn now, so he steps up to the counter, opening his mouth to give his order (or ask if his order can even be done, since it’s so simple), but suddenly, he freezes. the guy standing in front of him is very kind-looking, so friendly with his warm smile, soft blue eyes, and messy blond hair. dash almost wants to compare him to a golden retriever, so he does.

but that’s not just why dash is distracted by him. there’s something about him, something dash can’t exactly pick out, that makes him seem like someone dash can be comfortable around. something about him gives off this warm aura, and dash almost wants to lean in closer and let the guy warm up his cold, freezing skin–

“sir?” the guy says, bringing dash back to reality, where he still has yet to say anything.  _what kind of a guy calls another ‘sir’?_  now, dash’s cheeks are red with embarrassment, and he stutters out his response.

“um, d-do you make, uh, r-regular coffee?” he asks. “i, uh, can’t understand all the foreign languages written on your menu, i just wanted some… normal coffee.” the guy smiles, showing off his very bright, white teeth, and laughs, the sound comforting dash more than it adds to his embarrassment.

“yeah, of course we do.” he says. “what size?”

“medium.”

“regular?”

“decaf.”

“any flavors? or just ‘normal coffee’.”

despite his still-present embarrassment, dash responds, “mocha, actually.”

the guy smiles, telling dash how much it costs, and the brunet is quick to hand over his credit card, his breath hitching the slightest bit as their fingers brush against each other. the guy says nothing in response to this, only raising an eyebrow, lip curling up in an amused half-smile. he then steps back to go fill the order, while dash still stands in front of the counter, feeling more awkward the more he waits.

but soon, the guy returns, sliding his drink across the counter. dash takes it with a soft mention of “thanks”, before turning and walking away. it’s after he’s taken a sip that he realizes something is written on his cup, and he glances down to read it.

_i can teach you everything you need to know about coffee. (even the stuff you probably don’t want to know.) -brian_

and below it is a quickly scribbled down phone number, which dash smiles at. he glances over his shoulder towards the now free barista, who meets his gaze. dash smiles at him, and the guy -  _brian_  - winks.

maybe it won’t hurt to learn more about coffee. after all, it’s a good excuse to visit this shop every day.


End file.
